The Power of the Storm
by Raven Muertos
Summary: After the events of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry returns to #4 Privet Drive, and begins studying in the hopes of learning something that will even the score between him and Voldemort. He discovers an ancient type of magic, and immediately decides to put it to use. Gray!Harry, Elementist!Harry, Overprotective!Molly Weasley.
1. Wind and Lightning

Chapter 1: Wind and Lightning

 **Hey guys, Raven here. Here is my newest story, The Power of the Storm. I hope that you guys enjoy it. I know that I have a lot of stories that are currently not being updated, but the idea just popped into my head and I had to try it. For those who are wondering, one of my New Year's Resolutions is to update more often. At the moment, I am going to be working on this story and on Dark Blood. So, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry sat in his room at #4 Privet Drive. Voldemort's return had shaken him, terribly shaken him. He turned back to the book that he had been reading, it was book about elementalists and their powers. It seemed that all magic was considered a form of one of the four elements, Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. With training, wizards could learn to harness this magic directly, with devastating effects. This could be just the thing that would be needed to defeat Voldemort. Harry, upon reading through the books, decided that he would focus on air magic, as he was always comfortable on a broom and he was rather fast, both of which were excellent qualities for air elementalists. He then went back to reading, ready to begin practicing.

* * *

A few days later, Uncle Vernon came into his room. When he entered, he froze and stared at Harry. Harry was sitting cross legged, eyes closed, and was performing breathing exercises. However, the incredible thing was the winds flying throughout the room, lifting various objects up before putting them down carefully. Harry himself was sitting in the middle of a cyclone, and was floating about three feet in the air. Uncle Vernon stared at this for a moment before remembering what he came to tell Harry about.  
"Boy." Strangely, there was no malice in his tone. Harry opened his eyes, and the winds all suddenly stopped, and he reached the ground. Harry stood up, and looked into his Uncle's eyes before speaking.  
"Yes Uncle?"

"Dudley went down to the park this afternoon. Go get him and come back for dinner." Harry nodded.  
"Yes Uncle." Uncle Vernon stared at him before heading downstairs and walking out the door, heading down towards the park. What he didn't know was that he was being watched.

* * *

Harry watched as Dudley said bye to his friends before turning and walking down towards Harry, while the rest of Dudley's friends went in other directions. Dudley stared at Harry as they walked. Harry didn't mind the silence, in fact, it was something he was used to after the long summer. As they walked, Harry spread his hands and let sparks fly all over his hand, almost like dancing. Finally, Dudley spoke up.

"Nice trick" This caused Harry to look up and nod.

"Thanks. It's a new trick I've been working on" Dudley nodded.

"Whose Cedric?"

"He was a friend. He and I were in a tournament last year. He was killed by Voldemort"

"He's back?" Suddenly, Dudley seemed scared.

"Unfortunately." He turned to Dudley, only to see him shivering. "Are you alright?"  
"No" Suddenly, Harry began hearing voices. The voices of his parents. Harry froze. Dudley stopped and glanced at Harry. "What's wrong?"

"Stay still!"Harry ordered. "And whatever you do, keep your mouth closed!" Dudley nodded, and Harry reached out with his hand, causing winds to begin to whirl around him. Harry swore under his breath. Air magic was powerful, but it had its limits. It could grant him immunity to Dementors, and even give him a limited amount of control over the beasts, but he wouldn't be able to directly shield Dudley directly. That said, he could order the dementors not to attack Dudley, and worst comes to worst, he could destroy them. He vaguely noticed that Dudley was following a few feet behind him, a smart move. Just then, the dementors appeared. Huge, cloaked figures, they seemed to glide over towards Harry. Harry raised his hand up to the creature and snarled.

"Leave." His tone left no room for argument, and Harry vaguely noticed Dudley step backwards away from him in fear. "Neither of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks" The dementors seemed to look at each other before turning to Harry. One of them turned to Harry and spoke in his mind, with a sort of grating voice, like the sound of a sword on a stone.

"We were not sent to recapture the prisoner."

"So why are you here? There is no reason for you to be present in a muggle village."

"We were sent to attack you" Harry snarled and raised his hand, sparks began flying from it.

"Leave or be destroyed" The dementors made a laugh like sound, before Harry snarled and released a massive blast of lightning from his hand. It crashed into one of the Dementors, and it gave a shrieking like sound, before it exploded into darkness and shadow. The other dementor backed away slightly. Harry smiled. "Inform your master that they are a fool to attack Harry Potter. Then, report this entire thing to the DMLE, including who gave the order to attack me." the Dementor bowed its head and flew off. Harry turned to see Dudley staring at him in awe. Harry nodded to his cousin. "Come on, let's get home. Aunt Petunia is going to be pissed that the food is cold". Dudley laughed, and the two of them walked back to the Dursley house.

* * *

Vernon stared at Harry before speaking. "These Dementor things, they won't attack again, will they?" Harry thought for a few minutes, formulating his response.

"No, they shouldn't. They were sent to attack me, but I proved that I am capable of destroying them, which should cause them to refuse to attack me again in the future." Vernon nodded his understanding. "Beyond that, I suspect based on these letters that somebody is going to be coming to retrieve me 'For my own protection'" Vernon snorted. He had seen Harry surround himself with winds and heard what he did to those Dementors. He didn't think that Harry would need to leave. However, he didn't see a need for Harry to stay either. As such, he simply nodded in response. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Petunia went to the door quickly. She then froze in surprise at the person.

"Why hello there Petunia, it's been a long time since I last saw you. 15 years in fact. You wouldn't happen to know where my godson is, would you?"

"Sirius. Now I wish I had recognized you when I saw you on the news two years ago. Do come in." She stepped aside, and in stepped Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather.

 **AN: So, what do you all think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review.**


	2. Joining the Order

Chapter 2 Joining the Order

 **Hey guys, Raven here with another chapter of The Power of the Storm for you. First though, it just wanted to answer that review left by guest. I have in the past had a tendency to do that, however, as of now, I have set up a schedule and am planning on focusing on particular stories from week to week. I hope that the idea that I am sticking with the stories I am currently writing, and that I have a schedule for when to update each story, does inspire confidence. I hope you end up appreciating this story, despite the elemental magic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Sirius stepped into the house glancing around, before looking at Harry. Harry nodded at his godfather before turning and motioning to his uncle that they were going upstairs to talk. Uncle Vernon nodded, and Harry and Sirius walked upstairs. They entered Harry's room, and Harry turned and faced Sirius.

"What are you doing here? You are wanted both by muggle and magical authorities!" he whispered.

"Not for long. Hermione volunteered to allow a copy of her memories of that night to the DMLE. I should be cleared soon."

"Good. So, why are you here?"

"Pup, you were attacked by Dementors. Not only that, but you destroyed one. We were able to overrule Molly by pointing out that you were capable of fighting such foul beasts, and the fact that Voldemort would be constantly gunning for you. Dumbledore agreed with us. We've decided to allow you to join the Order of the Phoenix." Sirius seemed surprised that Harry didn't recognize the name.

"Who are the Order?"  
"The anti Voldemort league. Dumbledore is in charge. Come on, we need to leave." Sirius reached for his wand to pack Harry's stuff in his trunk, but Harry was faster. With a flick of his wrist, winds picked up everything and placed them in his trunk. Sirius stared at him, impressed, before nodding and walking downstairs. Harry turned to his relatives.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, I am going to be gone for the rest of the summer, I will see you at the end of the school year. Have a good time." They nodded and Dudley spoke up.

"Good luck with Voldemort"

"Thanks Dudley" With that, Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and trunk, and they disapparated.

* * *

When they apparated, Harry was standing in the middle of a muggle street, Grimmauld Place. It was not a pleasant feeling, he felt as if he had been squeezed through a tight rubber tube. He regained his bearings and stared at the houses in front of him. There was a number 11, and there was a number 13, but for some reason, there was no number 12. Sirius pulled out a sheet of paper and passed it to Harry with a quick, "memorise, than destroy it." Reading that "The HeadQuarters for the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12,Grimmauld Place", he looked up and saw a new building force its way in between numbers 11 and 13. Figuring out that it was a Fidelius charm, Harry formed the paper into a ball before tossing it into the air and hitting it with a bolt of lightning, destroying it. Harry ignored Sirius's mutters of "Show off" and walked inside. Hearing voices coming from the kitchen, Harry headed in there, and tried to open the door, finding it locked, he knocked. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and stared at him for a moment.

"Harry, it's good to see you! Ron and the others are upstairs.." Suddenly, Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Molly we agreed that Harry was joining the Order, and therefore, would be present for meetings. Harry, my boy, please come in." Mrs. Weasley stepped aside, and Harry walked in and took a seat, glancing at all of the people who were there. There was Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Professor Lupin, a dark skinned man he didn't recognize, a woman with pink hair he also didn't recognize, Sirius, Bill Weasley, several other people he didn't recognize, Mad eye Moody, and Professor Snape. Harry gave a nod of acknowledgment to everyone before turning and facing Dumbledore. Dumbledore than spoke up.

"Now that we are all here, if Severus could please continue his report."

Snape nodded to Dumbledore before speaking. "Thank you Albus. As I was saying, the Dark Lord has sent envoys off to the giants. I believe MacNair was amongst them. Fenrir Greyback has reported back that he is having limited success, and that an attack on the ministry is required to show the power of the Death Eaters and bring all of the wolf packs under his control."  
"He's lying" Remus spoke up suddenly, and Harry half expected Snape to say something condescending, but instead he simply nodded and waited for Remus to speak. "While many of the wolf packs are under his control, the ones that aren't are either neutral or leaning towards our side. An attack on the Ministry might push some towards us, and leave many neutral, but it will not push any of the packs onto his side as I am aware" Dumbledore nodded before turning to Snape.  
"Anything else?"  
"No, as far as I am aware, there are no other plans. Although, he seems to have intentions to eventually go after the prophecy."

"In that case, we should have Harry go and retrieve it as soon as possible." Everyone nodded and Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Your report on the activities of the Dementors, Harry?" Everyone stared at Harry who, took a deep breath and gave his report.

"This evening, at about 6:45, me and my cousin were attacked by a pair of Dementors. I immediately ordered them to leave and told them neither of us were hiding Sirius, in the same way Remus did on the train at the beginning of 3rd year." Remus smirked but stopped when Harry said the next part. "They informed me they weren't there for him, but rather to attack me." This had everyone gasping and talking until Harry blasted lightning bolt into the air. "Thank you. I warned them to leave or be destroyed, and when they ignored that, I destroyed one, causing the other to back off." This caused more gasps mainly the fact that Harry had destroyed a dementor. They turned to an old man with a pipe, grubby beard, and bloodshot eyes, who nodded in confirmation of Harry's statement. They than fell silent and turned to Harry. "I told them to inform their master that they were foolish to attack me, and then to report the entire incident to the DMLE, including who gave the order. It then bowed and left." Moody spoke up.

"How did you destroy a dementor?" Harry smirked and raised his hand.

"Like this. He then turned and blasted a bolt of lightning into the wall from his hand." Moody nodded, and Dumbledore smiled. Snape's expression, however, was interesting. "Professor Snape? What's wrong?" Snape seemed to take a moment to school his expression, before he spoke.

"The Dark Lord didn't speak of planning to defeat you, and it was understood that the Dementors had yet to join us, and as such, the other Death Eaters couldn't be freed Azkaban. The fact that those two attacked you is, disturbing." Harry snarled, furious.

"Which means someone within the Ministry is trying to bump me off." Snape nodded.

"Yes." Harry nodded before turning to Dumbledore.

"Is there a fire place here?" Dumbledore nodded. He smiled. "Very well. In that case, I will be back. I intend on paying a visit to Madam Bones." Dumbledore froze before speaking.

"Harry, there is a separate visitors entrance from the Floo Network. You would need to use that. Arthur can take you there." Harry turned to Mr. Weasley, who nodded.

"I'll take him there now than. Don't have dinner without us." The others nodded, and Mr. Weasley grabbed onto Harry's arm before they disapparated.

 **AN: So, tell me what you think. Read and review.**

 **Raven out.**


	3. Visiting the DMLE

Chapter 3 Visiting the DMLE

 **Hey guys, Raven here with chapter 3 of The Power of the Storm. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

They apparated, and Mr. Weasley lead Harry to a red telephone box, where he entered and dialed a number, seemingly ignoring the "OUT OF ORDER" sign. Suddenly, a voice spoke up. "Visitors Entrance, welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business."

"Arthur Weasley, employee, escorting Harry Potter for a meeting with Madam Bones."

"One moment please." A badge appeared that said "Harry Potter, meeting with Department Head" "Visitor, please stop at the security desk to have your wand registered. Have a great day today." suddenly they began moving downward, before opening up at the front and they walked over to the Security desk. After having the wand registered, Harry and Mr. Weasley began walking over towards the lift, getting out at the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. They walked over to the door that said "Amelia Bones, Department Head" They knocked, and were told to enter, which they did.

"Arthur, what can I do for you today?" Amelia Bones then saw Harry and groaned. "Oh"

"Madam Bones, I was wondering if you could inform me of who the Dementors said ordered them to attack me, as I will be pressing charges." Amelia groaned quietly and than spoke.

"Dolores Umbridge. But I don't see why you bother. She is practically untouchable."

"Not for long." Madam Bones nodded.

"In which case, if you intend to press charges, I will have Umbridge arrested."  
"Very well. Thank you Madam Bones, and a have a good day." The two of them walked out, and as they did, Mr. Weasley turned to face Harry.

"What did you mean, not for long?"  
"I meant that if she is actually arrested, than anyone else who she wronged will step up and speak out. If she sent Dementors at me, I can hardly believe that is the only crime that she has performed."

"Ah, that makes sense." They walked for a bit before Mr. Weasley turned back to Harry.

"The lightning, how did you do it?"  
"Elemental magic."  
"Most wizards can't do elemental magic!"

"It just takes focus, and control"  
"You do know it's considered Dark by some wizards."

"Only because of the fact that it could be highly destructive if I lose control. Most reasonable wizards consider it grey. The fact is that it takes focus and control, just like wandless magic. Because of this, most wizards don't bother to learn it, because it is so much easier to just use a wand."  
"I see your point." After that, they exited the Ministry of Magic and apparated back to Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

* * *

When Harry entered the kitchen for dinner, he found an argument between the Weasley twins and Molly, it seemed to be about joining the Order.

"Harry's a part of the Order! Why can't we join?"  
"Harry's guardian has decided that Harry is capable of joining the order, and given certain circumstances the rest of the Order was inclined to agree. Personally, if I had my way, he wouldn't be a member of the Order either!" This is when Sirius spoke up.

"Molly, while I appreciate that you want to keep Harry safe, we have already discussed this. I am Harry's guardian, and I am fine with Harry being in the Order given his capabilities." Then he turned to Harry. "Perhaps you could show the twins why you are a part of the ord-mph!" Before Sirius could finish, Harry had flicked his wrist and covered Sirius's mouth with ice. The twins froze in surprise before nodding there understanding and Harry walked up to his room so as to go to sleep. He would eat in the morning.

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. Please read and review.**

 **Raven Muertos**


End file.
